40mP Albums
40meterP or 40mP is a producer and an utaite. For a full list of collaboration albums in a sortable table, please see here. For more information on 40meterP as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. |track1title = Yume Chizu |track1utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track2title = Torinoko City |track2utaite = ENE |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track3title = Kimiboshi |track3utaite = Shinshakaijin |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track4title = Melody in the sky |track4utaite = Remyu |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track5title = Jenga |track5utaite = Chibita |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track6title = Karakuri Pierrot |track6utaite = that |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track7title = Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi |track7utaite = Chano |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track8title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track8utaite = Itou Kashitarou, ENE, Shinshakaijin, Remyu, Chibita, that, Chano |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG}} |track1title = Kiritorisen |track1utaite = Chiho |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track2title = Mousou Sketch |track2utaite = that |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3utaite = Amatsuki |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track4title = Jenga |track4utaite = clear |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track5title = Chitosebashi to Kageboushi |track5utaite = ΦKushiΦ |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track6title = Karakuri Pierrot |track6utaite = Itou Kashitarou |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track7title = Kotoba no Uta |track7utaite = Chano |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG |track8title = Shounen to Mahou no Robot |track8utaite = Chiho, that, Amatsuki, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Itou Kashitarou, Chano |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = 40mP, ZimuinG}} CD = |track1title = Overture |track1info = |track1utaite = |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Yume Chizu |track2info = |track2utaite = Kakerine |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3info = |track3utaite = 96Neko |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Torinoko City |track4info = |track4utaite = ENE |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Melody in the sky |track5info = |track5utaite = Remyu |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Junjou Skirt |track6info = |track6utaite = that |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Renai Saiban |track7info = |track7utaite = clear |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Mousou Sketch |track8info = |track8utaite = Shinshakaijin |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = Kiritorisen |track9info = |track9utaite = Chiho |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = |track10title = Natsu Koi Hanabi |track10info = |track10utaite = Chano |track10lyricist = 40mP |track10composer = 40mP |track10arranger = |track11title = Chitosebashi to Kageboushi |track11info = |track11utaite = ΦKushiΦ |track11lyricist = 40mP |track11composer = 40mP |track11arranger = |track12title = Karakuri Pierrot |track12info = |track12utaite = Rib |track12lyricist = 40mP |track12composer = 40mP |track12arranger = |track13title = Shounen to Mahou no Robot |track13info = |track13utaite = Kakerine, ENE, 96Neko, Remyu, that, Chiho, ΦKushiΦ, Chano, Rib, Shinshakaijin, clear |track13lyricist = 40mP |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = |track14title = DoReMiFa Rondo |track14info = |track14utaite = Kakerine, ENE, 96Neko, Remyu, that, Chiho, ΦKushiΦ, Chano, Rib, Shinshakaijin, clear |track14lyricist = 40mP |track14composer = 40mP |track14arranger = }} |-| DVD = |track1title = Kanjou Dorobou |track1info = |track1utaite = Kakerine |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorou |track2info = |track2utaite = that |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimiboshi |track3info = |track3utaite = Chiho |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = }}